


Don't Say No

by ObliqueOptimism



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, I accidentally fic, M/M, Not Beta Read, fairytale AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 14:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObliqueOptimism/pseuds/ObliqueOptimism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knew the story. Stiles grew up watching the Disney version, little did he know that he would live out his own tale of the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Say No

**Author's Note:**

> Yesterday I watched Snow White and the Huntsman with my sister and came up with fic idears so once I got home I wrote this. There are no spoilers for the movie, so if you haven't seen it but plan to don't worry. Anyway, this is unbeta'd but [Riina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riidus/pseuds/Riidus) enjoyed the story so I'm hoping others to do.

Everyone knew the story. Stiles grew up watching the Disney version, little did he know that he would live out his own tale of the story.

Stiles led a simple life, after all, he didn't want the Queen noticing him. If the Queen noticed you, it was bad. Very bad. It was not something on your goals list. Never once would Stiles say to his school guidance counselor that he wanted to meet the Queen and then be blackmailed by her and finally turn against the Queen and be a big part in her fall.

No, he'd never told anyone he wanted to do that because he honestly didn't want to do that.

It's still the part he found himself playing.

"You're Stiles right?" A guy in palace uniform asked.

Stiles was tempted to say 'no'. "Yes?" He asked, as if not sure if he was Stiles or not. Besides, it was just a nickname and maybe someone's name was actually Stiles and then a palace worker wouldn't be talking to him.

"Queen Kate wishes to see you." From all around Stiles, some guards appeared, ready to escort him.

Queen Kate, the Iron Bitch herself. She had taken down the Hale family and made herself Queen. It was strange, going from being ruled by some really lovely werewolves to a psychotic bitch, but that was life. Once she took the throne, no one wanted to cross her. It takes a lot of power to be able to kill a werewolf and she had managed to kill a family of them in one night.

Stiles still missed his friend, Derek.

One of the goals Stiles wished had was that he would avenge his friend's death, knowing that Derek would have done the same for him. But Stiles never thought that he could manage to do that. Keep on living and try to happy versus a suicide mission in killing the Queen? Living kind of won out. He wasn't really proud of it, but that's how it was.

Then again, he might one day have gained the courage to avenge Derek.

It wasn't today though.

Queen Kate greeted him with a smile, "And who is this?" She sounded amused. "Did you bring me a new play thing?"

"No your majesty." The palace worker said. "You told us to find you the best huntsman, and we did."

She eyed Stiles, "He seems a bit," she paused, "small."

"Word is," The worker continued, "that Stiles had passed through the Dark Wood twice."

Queen Kate looked impressed, "Is that true, small one?"

"Yeah." Stiles shrugged, "It's true. And like, okay, I get that the Dark Wood is this scary place but the first time I did it as a dare, right? Totally won that twenty dollars, I'll tell you. The second time was because no one believed me. Can you believe that? No one believed me and Scott when we said that I did the deed. Jerks."

She leaned towards him, "And how did you manage to survive twice when men double your size with more worldly knowledge cannot pass through it once?"

"I don't know, your majesty." Stiles shrugged, "I wasn't really with those men when they did it. I was only there when it was me. Which makes sense." He paused, "Also, I'm smart. I'm not saying that the other guys are dumb, but that's what I'm saying."

"I have a job for you, Stiles." The Queen said.

"No." Stiles said, "Sorry but no. Thoughtful of you to think of me, but no."

"I'm sorry? No?" She sounded amused.

"Yeah." Stiles said, "I figure it means going back into the Dark Wood as that's what you mentioned and it's just, I don't care if you're the Iron Bitch, I don't really want to go back for a third time because I feel that's just pushing my luck. Y'know?"

"I have lost my pet." Queen Kate said, seemingly ignoring Stiles' comment. "He's ran off into the Dark Wood. Naughty of him. But I'd like you to go and fetch him."

"I said no." Stiles said.

She grinned at him, her face taking on a frightening look, "If you say no," she started, "I can't guarantee that your family and friends can stay safe."

"Blackmail?" Stiles asked, "It's come to blackmail. Didn't even try offering me payment?"

"Blackmail is better." She said, "I get to keep my money. But don't think that I won't do as I threaten."

"No, I have no doubt." Stiles said, face grim. "I remember how you came to power."

"Good. I'm glad." She said. "Now, my pet has ran off and you are to get him for me. I find myself in need of him and his heart."

"What kind of animal is he?" Stiles asked.

She paused, "Werewolf."

And that was how Stiles found himself trampling through the edge of the Dark Wood with guards to make sure he got the job done. But the comment about her pet being a werewolf unsettled Stiles. Story was that she had killed them all. The whole Hale family. But she must have kept one alive and - no. No. It couldn't be Derek. If Derek had been alive all this time and Stiles had just-

No.

Yet.

He did find himself tracking a man and if it was-

Turning to the guards he said, "Stay here, the werewolf is nearby and I don't need a bunch of guards giving off my position."

Walking slowly, he followed the trail, the werewolf hadn't bothered trying to hide it. Probably thought no one was dumb enough to enter the Dark Wood after him.

And here Stiles had just told the Queen he was smart. Maybe he should have taken back his statement.

Before he could actually see the werewolf, Stiles found himself pushed up against a tree, facing his prey. "Oh my God." He said, breathing harsh, "Derek."

Derek's eyes were almost glowing in the darkness, his teeth longer but not wolfed out. "You."

"Stiles." Stiles said, "I go by Stiles now. Y'know. Had to rethink myself after my best friend died. And would you let go?"

Derek stepped back and glared. "You're working for the Queen."

"She's kinda threatening my family and all. But hey, now that I know it's you she wanted me to catch, I can like, not catch you." Stiles said. "It'll be a major blow my reputation as a huntsman, but whatev. I can deal, dude." He then hugged Derek close, pulling him and breathing deep. "Man, I thought you were dead."

"I'm not." Derek said. "Clearly. Now let go."

"No." Stiles said, holding tighter, "Can't make me."

"You always were a pain." Derek sighed.

Stiles nodded and stepped back, still keeping his hands on Derek's arms. "You just came back from the dead, forgive me for wanting to like, hug you and touch you and make sure I'm not dreaming. I'm not dreaming am? Man, this sounds a bit like Snow White. You know that Disney movie? I know you saw it. Hell, I made you sit through it a few times when I was sick. Because I'm the huntsman and you're Snow White and the Iron Bitch is the evil stepmother who totally mentioned needing your heart when she sent me on this job and oh crap don't eat any apples Derek! Don't. No matter what you do!"

"Fine." Derek sighed.

"Okay. Good." Stiles nodded. "Dude, you should be like ruling the land. It'll be better off with you. Better off with anyone really. Anyone but Kate. Or her dad because that guy is crazy too."

"Yes." Derek said, "I was going to gather my strength here in the forest before confronting her for killing my family."

"Sweet." Stiles said, "Luck be with you and all that."

Derek looked at him.

"Fine. Fine. Yeah, fine. I'll help you. I never missed how you always won our arguments. You never even said anything. All you had to do was give a look and I'd cave."

"So how are we going to do this?" Derek asked.

"Easy." Stiles rolled his eyes, "We pretend I caught you and bring you to Kate where you aren't actually tied up and then bam! You kill her."

"And her guards?" Derek asked.

"I can handle that. I got friends who work in the castle. My buddy Scott, who by the way, had to take the title of Best Friend after you died. Sorry about that. His girlfriend is Queen Kate's niece and okay, I know what you're thinking but Allison doesn't like how she rules and is a badass at the bow and arrow and she can totally help us. Mostly if we don't tell her that we plan to kill her aunt. You know how it is." Derek grunted, "And Scott can help and I can rope Danny into helping who will tell Jackson to help and then he'll get Lydia to be a distraction. See? Plan."

"And how will you get word to them?" Derek asked.

Stiles reached into his pocket, "You've been out of the world, my friend. This is a cell phone. Watch as I text everyone the plan at once."

Stiles was a good huntsman because he was smart. He made plans to capture his prey, to survive in the Dark Wood, and finally to find a way to let Derek kill the Queen and avenge his family.

Stiles was glad that he was the one not doing to actual avenging. He's good at plans. Planning and research were his things.

He was pleased that his plan worked out. That he found himself in the throne room again, mostly empty of guards as they ran about following distractions. Also, Queen Kate seemed to want to keep Derek's life a secret from most. And Stiles got that, after all, Derek was supposed to be dead.

He helped by stopping a few guards from shooting Derek when he broke free from the fake handcuffs and went after the Iron Bitch. Not that the guards put up too much of a fight. When they realized that she probably wouldn't survive the encounter they just watched and discussed some celebrations they could have later that night. Assuming that Derek did his job.

Stiles had found out that it was some of the guards were the ones who had planned Derek's escape and made it ready for Derek to take the opportunity to run away. Not that Derek knew he had help in his escape, but what a werewolf didn't know didn't hurt him. It'd help Derek's pride.

Stiles had to look away when Derek has ripped Queen Kate's neck out with his claws, he didn't want to see that. He assumed the deed was done when Derek had came over and wrapped his, really rather bloody, hands around Stiles. "Thank you." He said before tilting Stiles' head up and kissing him deeply.

"Wow. I got my fairytale kiss." Stiles said before going in for a second one.

"Hopefully you won't bite a poisoned apple," Derek started, "what with that spell being broken by true loves first kiss."

Stiles snorted, "Remember? I had cast you as Snow White."

Derek chuckled, "If you say so."

"I'm serious." Stiles said, "No apples for you, ever. We'll give them all to Jackson. I don't care if he gets poisoned."

Stiles ignored Jackson's protest of 'Hey!' so that he could grope King Derek's ass.


End file.
